Macerie d'Amore
by SerePellizzari
Summary: One shot ambientata nella 4x07... Dal testo: "Castle…Castle…Castle?" gridò cercando di avanzare e di sentire qualsiasi rumore che indicasse la presenza di qualcuno. Ti prego rispondi…rispondi continuava a ripetersi la donna "Beckett!" qualcuno la stava chiamando sorpresa e con la voce incrinata, ma non era la voce che sperava di sentire, no…era la voce di Martha…


Stava parlando al telefono con Esposito e Ryan quando quel boato le fece perdere un battito del cuore.  
Non poteva essere successo veramente, non potevano aver fatto esplodere la banca, non con LUI dentro, gli aveva promesso che l'avrebbe portato fuori da quell'edificio e tutto si sarebbe risolto nel migliore dei modi, l'aveva promesso…ed invece ora quella promessa non sapeva se poteva piùmantenerla.  
Aprìlentamente la porta dell'unitàmobile e tutto quello che vide intorno a se era fumo, macerie e vigili del fuoco che correvano a destra e a manca per controllare la situazione, per lei vi era un silenzio surreale, poi ad un certo punto tutto riprese voce e sopra tutto quel frastuono riuscìad udire una voce disperata proveniente dal di làdelle transenne  
"NOOOOOO PAPAAAAAAAAA'…NONNAAAAAAAAAA"  
Gettòun'occhiata verso quella voce e vide Alexis aggrappata ad una delle transenne piangere, le si strinse il cuore, aveva fatto una promessa anche a lei, quella che non sarebbe successo nulla ai suoi parenti, sapeva cosa si provava a perdere una persona casa, ma l'assistere in prima persona alla tragedia era ancora peggio. Sapeva, sperava di doveva ritrovarli entrambi vivi, era necessario per Alexis, ma anche per lei, nell'ultimo anno, dopo la dichiarazione di lui il giorno del funerale di Montgomery, aveva capito sempre piùdi amare quell'uomo, non sarebbe piùriuscita a vivere senza di lui

Sentìil capitano Peterson dare l'ordine ad un paio dei suoi uomini di entrare nell'edificio alla ricerca di superstiti e subito si avvicinòad essi intenzionata ad entrare con loro, non poteva rimanere fuori ad aspettare.  
In un primo momento il capitano fu restio ad acconsentire a questa cosa, ma vedendo che la donna non demordeva non potéfar altro che acconsentire alla sua richiesta.  
La detective entròda quella porta con pistola e torcia puntate avanti a se subito dopo due agenti della SWAT, era difficile vedere bene perchéla polvere alleggiava nell'aria.  
"Castle…Castle…Castle?" gridòcercando di avanzare e di sentire qualsiasi rumore che indicasse la presenza di qualcuno.  
_Ti prego rispondi…rispondi _ continuava a ripetersi la donna  
"Beckett?!" qualcuno la stava chiamando sorpresa e con la voce incrinata, ma non era la voce che sperava di sentire, no…era la voce di Martha…  
Lei e gli altri ostaggi erano seduti a terra nella sala delle cassette di sicurezza  
"Sono qui" urlò ai colleghi mentre con lo guardo cercava di intravedere Castle  
Una volta entrata si avvicinò a Martha e vide che aveva ancora le lacrime agli occhi, si abbassò e taglio la fettuccia che le legava le mani, immediatamente la diva abbracciò Kate ed il suo pianto diventò più forte.  
"Che succede Martha?" chiese preoccupata la detective  
"L'hanno voluto portare con loro Kate" fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire Martha  
Kate non poté far altro che abbracciare ancora più forte la donna e sperare che Rick stesse bene.

Mentre uscì notò che il capitano ed alcuni uomini erano accanto al caveau e parlavano fitto quindi decise di avvicinarsi.  
"Abbiamo trovato quattro cadaveri sotto il caveau" disse uno degli agenti  
"Solo quattro?" chiese spaventata Beckett  
"Sì perché?"  
"Capitano, il mio collega non era insieme agli altri ostaggi e la madre mi ha appena riferito che i rapinatori l'hanno voluto portare con loro"  
Il viso del capitano Peterson si rabbuiò subito e lanciò uno sguardo eloquente al sottoposto  
"Confermo capitano, sono stati ritrovati solo quatto corpi"  
Kate non riusciva a capire, se Castle era stato portato con loro com'era possibile che non avessero trovato il suo cadavere? Forse era riuscito a scappare e non era stato colpito dall'esplosione?  
"Scusi capitano, ma se fosse riuscito a trovare un luogo riparato prima che il C4 esplodesse ed ora fosse intrappolato?"  
"Non si preoccupi detective ora mando altri uomini a cercarlo"  
"Esco a parlare con i famigliari e poi vengo anche io" disse seria prima di avviarsi verso la porta principale  
"Come vuole, intanto noi scendiamo"

Una volta uscita Kate venne raggiunta immediatamente da Martha, Alexis ma anche Ryan ed Esposito che erano appena arrivati sul luogo  
"Kate ti prego dimmi che non è…."  
"Non lo so Alexis, i corpi dei rapinatori sono stati trovati nel passaggio sotto il caveau, ma il suo no"  
"Beh questo è un bene no?" chiese speranzosa Martha  
"Lo speriamo Martha, magari è riuscito a mettersi in salvo prima che il C4 esplodesse, degli uomini sono già scesi a controllare il passaggio ed ora li raggiungo anche io"  
"Veniamo anche noi" aggiunsero in coro seri i due detective  
Ormai Castle era diventato parte della loro famiglia, non potevano rimanere con le mani in mano in questo delicato momento.  
"Ok, andiamo!"  
Erano quasi rientrati in banca quando la voce di Martha li fece fermare  
"Kate, ritrova il mio bambino, ti prego!"  
I tre annuirono ed entrarono.  
Raggiunsero subito il caveau e scesero nel tunnel scavato, trovarono immediatamente i corpi dei quattro malviventi, erano stati investiti dall'esplosione che si era propagata anche attraverso il buco dal piano superiore.  
Avanzarono ancora di qualche passo e trovarono il resto della squadra  
"Da qui non possiamo andare avanti, questi detriti bloccano il passaggio, l'esplosione deve aver fatto cedere delle pareti" li informò il capitano Peterson  
"Quindi Castle potrebbe essere al di la di quel muro" disse Ryan speranzoso  
"Lo sapremo solo quando riusciremo a buttare giù la parete" affermò il capitano, poi si girò verso i propri uomini e continuò "forza ragazzi, al lavoro, dobbiamo liberare il passaggio!"

Dopo quindici minuti erano riusciti ad aprire un varco abbastanza grande per poter passare dall'altro lato, la prima a voler passare fu Kate.  
Appena poggiò i piedi a terra dall'altra parte del muro uscì dalla sua bocca un urlo strozzato  
"Kate che succede? Tutto bene?" chiese preoccupato Esposito scavalcando anch'esso la parete  
Kate era paralizzata con lo sguardo rivolto alla sua destra, Javier non fece altro che guardare dalla stessa parte e notò Rick intrappolato sotto le macerie, doveva essere svenuto per il dolore. Immediatamente si rivolse agli uomini rimasti dall'altro lato "Presto chiamate i soccorsi, Castle è intrappolato dalla vita in giù sotto le macerie" poi tornò da Kate.

Non passarono neanche cinque minuti che i soccorsi arrivarono sul luogo, tutti si misero al lavoro per liberare il corpo dello scrittore.  
Una volta liberato ed liberato l'intero passaggio dai detriti lo caricarono su una barella e lo trasportarono immediatamente all'ospedale più vicino.  
Intanto Kate si era avvicinata a Martha ed Alexis che guardavano l'ambulanza allontanarsi a grande velocità.  
"Martha, ce la farà lui è forte!" affermò appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla  
La donna, anche questa volta, si voltò di scatto e l'abbracciò seguita da Alexis che fece lo stesso  
"Coraggio andiamo da lui" disse la detective indicando la macchina davanti a loro con Ryan ed Esposito già pronti.

In ospedale dovettero aspettare circa due ore prima che qualche dottore gli facesse sapere qualche novità, alla fine uscì il chirurgo e si avvicinò a loro  
"Immagino siate tutti qui per il signor Castle, posso dirvi che è andato tutto bene. Certo ci vorrà un po' per recuperare dato che i massi gli hanno schiacciato le gambe, ma siamo molto ottimisti. Ora se volete potete andarlo a trovare"  
"Grazie dottore!"

Le prime ad entrare nella stanza furono Martha ed Alexis, quest'ultima si voltò verso Kate e fece cenno anche a lei di entrare.  
"Ma no Alexis, andate voi, infondo siete la sua famiglia è giusto che vi veda per prime"  
"Kate, lo sappiamo tutti che mio padre tiene a te più della sua stessa vita, la mattina è sempre di buon umore perché sa che di li a poco potrà rivederti, quindi anche tu fai parte della sua vita e della nostra famiglia! Dai entra con noi" disse la rossa prendendo la detective per una mano e trascinandola dentro.

Dopo un paio di giorni lo scrittore venne dimesso e subito iniziò la fisioterapia per recuperare l'uso completo degli arti inferiori. Per le prime settimane fu molto difficile per lui accettare la situazione, era praticamente bloccato su una sedia a rotelle e aveva bisogno di un aiuto per qualsiasi cosa, ma né Martha né Alexis glielo fecero pesare.  
A distanza di un mese Castle aveva recuperato circa il 80% delle funzioni normali, riusciva a spostarsi utilizzando solo le stampelle.  
E poi aveva un motivo in più per mettersi d'impegno e arrivare a raggiungere il tanto agognato 100%...il motivo era una donna, anzi non una donna…la SUA donna, ed il suo nome era Kate…Kate Beckett.  
La detective, infatti, dopo quanto successo iniziò a riflettere se fosse il caso o meno di confidarsi e rivelare il suo segreto allo scrittore, dopo settimane a scervellarsi, parlare con Lanie e con lo psicologo decise che non poteva aspettare altro tempo, mesi prima aveva rischiato di perderlo per sempre e non era riuscita ad immaginarsi una vita senza di lui, le sue strampalate teorie, i suoi sorrisi, i suoi occhi blu come l'oceano puntati su di lei pensando che non lo notasse.  
Alla fine aveva deciso di dichiarare il proprio amore a quell'uomo strampalato, ma dolce allo stesso tempo.

Anche quel giorno, come tutti quelli trascorsi da 2 mesi a questa parte, Kate si recò a casa del suo scrittore per aiutarlo con la fisioterapia e anche solo per fargli un po' di compagnia.  
Arrivata davanti alla porta bussò e venne ad aprirle Martha  
"Oh, ciao tesoro, Richard è già in camera a fare esercizi, oggi è più motivato del solito" disse la donna facendola entrare  
"Grazie Martha, vado a vedere che non salti nessun esercizio" rispose sorridendo la detective avviandosi verso la camera.  
Kate si fermò sullo stipite della porta ad ammirare Castle che eseguiva gli esercizi a torso nudo, ma quanto era bello? Non riusciva ancora a credere che per 4 anni si fosse negata tutta questa felicità.  
"Che fai lì sulla porta, mi spii?" chiese Castle risvegliandola dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti  
"Ti direi la verità ma il tuo ego riempirebbe tutta la stanza"  
"Ah ah ah, molto simpatica detective" disse alzandosi da terra prendendo il bastone ed avvicinandosi a lei  
"Buonasera" sussurrò stringendola a lui e dandole un delicato bacio sulla fronte  
"Buonasera" rispose Kate stringendosi di più a lui e poggiando il viso all'altezza del cuore  
"Che ne dici se questa volta lasciamo perdere gli esercizi, tanto li ho già fatti oggi pomeriggio, e non andiamo negli Hamptons per il week-end?" chiese  
"Mmmm…allettante come programma e si potrebbe anche fare visto che non abbiamo omicidi, ma dovrei chiedere alla Gates"  
"Glielo dirai mentre siamo in viaggio…ho bisogno di una pausa rilassante ti pregoooooooo" concluse con gli occhi da cucciolo  
"Uff…non dovrei cedere ogni volta che mi fai quello sguardo, ma non ci riesco a dirti di no…e va bene, passiamo da casa mia che prendo un paio di cose ed andiamo"  
"Evvai!" esclamò lo scrittore facendo roteare il bastone con la mano destra  
"Sei peggio di un bambino Castle…" aggiunse sorridente Kate  
"Sì, ma un bambino che tu ami ed adori"  
"Cavoli mi sa che hai ragione…" disse avvicinandosi a lui e dandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra "Ti amo scrittore da strapazzo"  
"Ti amo anch'io mia musa!"


End file.
